Boscorelli Clan
by thirdwatch03
Summary: What if one Boscorelli followed a different path?


Disclaimer: I don't own most people.  
-  
I couldn't believe this was happening but I guess that I couldn't deny it either. My brother would never lie to me ecspecially about something this big. I pulled my mustang up to the scene. My brother and I had the same car, just different color. a 1965 mustang. Mine was red and Mo's was blue. Mo ran up to me.  
"what the hell is going on here, Mo?"  
  
"There was a car accident. When a Mel went to help the guy, he freaked out and put a gun to her head."  
  
"And you called me why?"  
  
"It's James, Mallory."  
  
Melissa(mel) is my sister and James is my fiance.  
  
"Are ya sure, Mo? Are ya sure that it's Jimmy?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on Mal."  
  
We walked up to the higher police officials.  
  
"This is?"  
  
"This is Mallory, the assailant's fiance."  
  
"Why did you call a civvee? By doing that, Bosco, we'd be putting Ms,"  
  
"Boscorelli. Mallory Boscorelli."  
  
"We'd be putting Ms. Boscorelli, holy crap! Boscorelli? You're these two's sister?"  
He pointed to Max and Maurice.  
  
"Yeah. The reason my brother called me, is because I can get him to let Max go. He'll listen to me. My method may seem unconventional, but It'll work."  
  
"Somebody get her a wire."  
  
"No wire."  
  
"Excuse me? Boscorelli, you'll get killed."  
  
"It's just stupid. Y'all are right here, I'll be right there, and I won't get killed."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"He loves and trusts me."  
  
"You're as stubborn as your sister and brother. Alright, Go on in."  
  
Someone lifted up the crime scene tape and I went under it and started walking up to James. You could hear my heels hitting the ground. I was wearing a white wrap-around shirt, black pinstrip pants, and black strappy heels.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Finally. Someone who can defend me. Thanks for coming Mallory."  
  
"I'll defend you, Jimmy. One condition, though."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Let my sister go."  
  
"She wouldn't listen to me when I said not to bother with me."  
  
"She was just doing her job. Like you and I defend people, Melissa helps people. She cleans them up and sends them on their way. She was only doing her job."  
  
"Mallory, it's fine. Don't risk it."  
  
"Mel, shut up."  
  
I walked up closer to James. It was as if I could feel the sudden sense of tension that fell over the cops.  
"Mallory, stay away from him."  
  
"Come on Mo. He's my fiance. I can't just stay away from him. Besides, he won't hurt me, will ya Jimmy?"  
  
"Please, just don't come any closer."  
I walked closer to James, step by step.  
"It's just me, Jimmy. It's just Mallory. I have no reason to hurt you."  
  
"But I'm holding a gun to your sister's head."  
  
"Yeah, but you haven't hurt her yet and I know that you never will."  
  
I walked up to him and stared at him. We were eye to eye.  
"Let her go. Please, James, just let Melissa go. She hasn't done anything to you."  
  
He took the gun away from her head and let her run back to the group of other firefighters and paramedics. James pointed the gun at me.  
"Mallory Boscorelli, get your ass out of there!"  
  
"No can do. I'm involved now. I'm not leaving until this is dealt with. James, you're not going to shoot me."  
  
I grabbed the nose of the gun.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Mal?"  
I choose to ignore the cops that time.  
  
"Mallory, sweetheart, I can't let myself hurt you. Get out of here."  
You could see a few tears slide down his face. He quickly wiped them away with his free hand.  
  
"You're not going to shoot me. Besides, if you were, you'd aim the gun,"  
  
I pulled the gun up to my forehead then let go.  
  
"here."  
  
The whole time that I was talking with James, we were oblivious to the outside world. Anyone else could hear the cops screaming at me to get out of there, but James and I. It's like we were in our own little world.  
  
"James, we can go somewhere. Just you and me."  
  
"Just you and me?"  
  
"Just you and me. Nobody else."  
  
James put the hand that wasn't holding the gun on the right side of my head and let out a smile. I put my hand on top of his and returned the smile.  
  
"James, I love you and I'm not going to let you ruin your life because of this."  
  
By then, we were both crying. I was crying because I didn't want him to be put in prison because of something stupid like that. Jimmy dropped his arm to his side then dropped the gun altogether. He went to collapse to the ground but I caught him then we sat down. I rocked him back and forth in my arms, just letting him cry. I soothed him in the only ways I knew how. I rubbed his back and told him it was going to be okay.  
  
"But it won't be okay, Mallory. I tried to kill you and your sister. In front of the cops and your brother, of all people!"  
  
"Yes, it will. Trust me."  
  
He looked up and me, put both hands on the side of my face, leaned in(slowly), and we kissed. After a few seconds, we pulled apart and let our foreheads drift together.  
  
"I love you Mal. Thanks for not giving up on me."  
  
"I love you too, James and you're welcome."  
  
We stood up and grabbed each others hand. We walked over to the police. They grabbed James and pushed him on the car. They gave him a patdown, and put him in cuffs.  
  
"Mallory, go home and into the bedroom closet. There is a loose floor board. Pull up that floor board, get out the black box. Use my key and open it. There should be enough cash to bail me out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Mallory Boscorelli, tell me that you're not thinking about bailing him out. He tried to kill you!"  
  
"So, Mo? Alot of people have tried to kill me. This is New York. You're not normal if someone hasn't tried to kill you at least once." 


End file.
